Becoming
by R. Blade
Summary: A young girl begins a new life, or death, at the hands of a powerful vampire. R&R plz.
1. First Kill

First Kill  
  
I don't know why, but for some reason, I was drawn to this place. I was walking down the street like normal, when an alluring feeling overwhelmed my body. It was as if someone else had taken control.  
  
I entered a dark alley that I hadn't ever noticed before. It was strange, like I was, at home there or something. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Then, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around.  
  
There stood this figure dressed in all black. He wore a long trench-coat, boots, and gloves with the finger-tips cut out. My ears filled with whispers that I could not understand.  
  
I could feel his heart beating very slowly, as if it were calling for me. It was too dark to see his face. All I could make out was his outline. I took one step forward. Four other figures stepped out of the shadows, two on each side.  
  
I began to walk again, but it was not my choice. My body just, started moving. I stopped as I was face-to-face with the figure. He had piercing silvery-red eyes and his skin seemed pale to the touch.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but he placed a finger to my lips and whispered, "Shh my dear, no need for words..." I became lost in his eyes. He brushed my black and red hair behind my back, exposing my neck and shoulder.  
  
The other four men walked over, surrounding the two of us. He glared at my neck as he tilted my head to the right slightly. "So soft, so pure.." he whispered as he leaned over and bit into my flesh, draining my blood.  
  
I let out a sigh as my body got weak. It was as if he was devouring my soul. I could feel every movement of his mouth, tongue, and teeth. Our hearts beated as one, in the same rythm as he finished.  
  
As my blood, still dripping from the bite, ran down to my chest, he picked me up with one arm under my knees and the other behind my back. He carried me off into the darkness. The others followed.  
  
When I awoke, I was in this beautiful candle-lit room. I was laying in a canopy bed, draped with scarlet-silk vails. I felt of my neck. There was no pain, only two small incisions. The man was sitting beside me, smiling, revealing the snow-white fangs that had pierced my skin.  
  
I was still weak. He raised his left arm, palm up, and made a small cut with his thumb nail. "Drink, you will feel better." he said as he lowered his writst to my mouth. I grabbed onto his arm and began to drink. His blood filled my veins and i urged for more.  
  
He squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth. His breathing increased. I could feel his heart-rate slow as I stared deep into his eyes. I kept drinking as he shouted, "STOP! Enough, you will get your fill, later." I couldn't release.  
  
The tast was too amazing. He slammed me back on the bed. I was screaming and hitting the pillows as if someone was ripping my heart straight out of my chest. He held me down, pinning my arms and legs to the bed. All of a sudden, the pain left. I had an intense feeling of pleasure.  
  
I bit down on my lip and it bled. Usually, this never happened. The blood tasted so sweet and pleasing, I had to have more. I felt with my tongue that I also had two razor-sharp fangs. I got up to find a mirror.  
  
I did not expect what I saw. For only a few seconds, I noticed my pale skin and deep-red eyes. Then, nothing. My reflection vanished. Every mirror was the same, empty. Never again to see myself. I felt a chill as my maker walked behind me.  
  
He leaned over my shoulder and said, "I have given you a gift. The one of immortality. You shall walk the earth forever, by my side, as my queen. We will, together, take it over with 'our kind'. It is time to go."  
  
We walked the streets on a pitch-black night. We were on the prowl. My senses were at their peak. Every sight, every sound, and every smell was amazing. Especially the smell of young blood. I spotted a yound male standing by a light post.  
  
I walked by him, smiled, and motioned for him to follow. He was mine now. As we walked to a secluded place, I made my move. First, I kissed him, gaining his trust. I bit his lip, but he seemed not to notice.  
  
I kissed down his neck to the spot that I wanted. I sank my teeth in and devoured every but the last drop of his blood. He was dead before he hit the ground. I did not bother with converting him. He was not the type. I had to keep searching for the best candidates.  
  
Not just anyone would do. I licked the blood from my lips and walked away. My maker was waiting patiently for me. My first kill, and many more to come. 


	2. Our Kind

Our Kind  
  
I was still hungry, still wanting, still urging for blood. I set out for my next meal, but my maker held me back. "That's enough for tonight my darling." he whispered as he guided me down the road.  
  
"But I need more...I shall die without it!" I screamed. He replied, "We do not want people to get suspicious, do we? If bodies just start to show up, drained of blood? Do not worry, the pain will fade and you will get use to the hunger." He brushed my face with the back of his hand.  
  
We began to walk again. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I dropped to my knees with pain. "That's it, hold on... this is your final step. When the pain is gone, you will no longer be mortal." he said as he slit his wrist again for me to drink.  
  
I stood up, licking the blood from my lips as I began to gasp for air. "What now?" I asked in anticipation. "Follow me." He walked ahead. He took me down a dark alley to a hidden door behind a stairwell.  
  
He opened it, looked at me and placed a finger on hs lips, "Shh..." He grinned a half-smile and turned back forward. I glanced past him and saw stairs leading down with a row of candles lighting the way.  
  
He reached over his shoulder with his hand plam up, and I placed my hand in his. As we walked down, farther and farther, the air grew cold and there was a familiar stench around me. The smell of blood.  
  
My heartbeat raced but it still kept a steady pace. I had the same uncontrolled feeling that had overcome my body when I first met my maker. Whispers, laughter, and the sound of my heart beating out of my chest filled my, now heightened, ears.  
  
At the end of the stairs was an enormous room. A huge chandelier of candles hung from the ceiling. There were no windows, but many crimson vails and curtains, along with black ones, covered the walls.  
  
"Everyone, I have summoned you all here on this, breath-taking night, to make an announcement. I have found the one to carry on our legacy. Dahlia will not fail us. Greet her with pride and honor." said my maker.  
  
There were many 'people' all around the room. Some were sitting, others were standing. They eyed me, whispering and pointing. I could hear them, but I could not make out the words.  
  
One-by-one, they all approached me, introducing themselves and welcoming me to their 'family'. This was the first time since my tranformation that I had felt fear. I didn't know if they loved me or if they wanted to split me in half and all have a drink right there.  
  
"Do not be afraid my dear, these are the remnants of our kind. Now, it's up to me and you to replinish this earth and rebuild our kingdom we once had." My maker then kissed my hand and led me to a room.  
  
There were no lights anywhere except for a single candle in the center of the room. It was in front of a huge black coffin. The coffin was intricately decorated. It had vines all around the sides carved into the wood. It was large enough to fit two bodies.  
  
I turned over my shoulder and grinned at my maker. He smiled and eased me towards the coffin. I was hesitant at first, but I knew he would never lead me wrong. I cautiously took another step. It seemed that the closer I got to the candle, the darker the room became for some reason.  
  
It was odd but I kept going. Finally, I was right beside the coffin. My maker walked around to my side and lifted the lid up and slid it back. He held his hand out for me and I placed mine in his. I stepped up and into the coffin. I layed down on my back and he followed me.  
  
We shared another glance and smile before he moved the lid back over us and closed it. He moved closer to me and put his hand around my waist. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "Sleep well my dear." 


	3. True

Claimer: This is not a disclaimer because I DO own my characters and this whole story. I'm sorry that I forgot to put this on the first chapter. I did not originally mean to post this to the site. PLEASE DONT TAKE MY PEOPLE!!!!!! Or, at least ask first. THANXXXXXXXX!  
  
True  
  
We slept there in the lair that day. The sun was rising already when the meeting had finished so we had no choice. I got no rest. Thoughts were flooding my mind as I layed in my coffin.  
  
I got out and paced around under the chandeleer. "What troubles you darling? You must rest for your hunt tonight." a voice said from behind me. I turned to face my maker sitting on top of my coffin.  
  
"I can not sleep. My skin chills as I think of the task that has been set before me." I said. He walked over to me and embraced me, caressing my hair. "I will be with you to guide and protect you.  
  
We will conquer the world together." he whispered as he layed me back down. I waited for him to be by my side as the day before, but he was not there. I worried for a moment, but I quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
When I awoke, the night had just begun. The others were already awake, preparing for the night. Excitement filled my body as I thought of who I would feed on first. A female perhaps.  
  
Only the blood of men had touched my lips before now. I dreamed of numerous lives that I would take in the future. My maker and I walked up the stairs in the same manner as we had walked down them.  
  
Occasionally he would glance back and give me a small smile, reassuring me of the fun to ahead. Secretly, in the cover of darkness, we entered the streets. It was as if every soul was calling to me.  
  
Even though I had not learned the skill of restraining myself yet, I still loed to feed. I had to control myself from devouring every person that passed me by.  
  
My hunger grew until I could not wait to feed. I searched the crowd over to find the perfect victim. I looked all around me and it was as if there was no one worthy.  
  
After a minute had passed, I decided on a young girl, teenage maybe, and I began to make my move. I walked past her gradually, making eye-contact as I did. Now, she was mine. Helpless under my control.  
  
She followed me behind an old building, never looking where she stepped. Soon, we were face-to-face. I smiled and let out a sarcastic laugh. I rose my eyebrow at her sudden change from follower to scared little girl.  
  
I knew I had to move before she screamed. I had no patience for preparation so I ended her swiftly and left the body. I entered the streets again to rejoin with my family. I noticed one or two on occasion.  
  
Each time they would give me a smile. Normally this would make me nervous, but I knew they had accepted me by now. I walked a little more before I heard, "There she is! There's the witch that killed my daughter!"  
  
A woman screamed to a crowd and they began to run towards me. Apparently, I hadn't been as careful as I thought. I ran until I could run no more.  
  
I tried to make it to a dark place but it was no use. I collapsed in the middle of the street. Two men grabbed my arms while two others picked up my legs. I was trapped. Helpless, and without my maker.  
  
I thought if he was there, I would be saved. As they carried me off, I caught a glimpse of him. Fear, anger and sadness all over his face.  
  
I could only imagine what he was going through at this point. Seeing his only love, about to be murdered.I was quickly tied to a pole in the center of town with no protection from the sun's morning rays.  
  
The crowd called out harsh names and curses at me. Eventually though, their voices faded and all I could hear was the sound of my heart beating out of my chest.  
  
A tear fell from my eye as I saw the sky begin to light up. All I could do was wait. Wait for death, wait for life, I did not know. Then, it was as if the whole earth shook, I saw the sky turn to black.  
  
I gasped in fear and stared at the sky. I looked around and saw him, my maker. He had a smile on his lips as he put his plan into motion.  
  
I knew that he did not want to draw attention to himself before it was needed, so he didn't save me earlier. The people backed away and circled around him.  
  
They cried out in fear as he began to rise in the air with his arms spread out and his head back. I scoffed at their stupidity. A few of them glanced back up at me and I just laughed. I knew I was safe now.  
  
He rose his arms up and, as if it were planned, my family members each had a mortal in their grips to end their life. I sighed contently as I let them all do their work. I gazed into my maker's, now black eyes, and he into mine.  
  
All of my emotions swirled together and every vision dissapeared except that of him. It was at this moment that I discovered his true identity. He was...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
a/n: Im planning to update soon! It might take a while for the next chapter to be up. I'm still writing it and I've been busy lately. Thanx for reading and keep reviewing! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will try to update! THANX!!!!!!! --/-------/--/-----/-/-----//---------/- 


	4. Reflecting

Claimer: This is my own story and characters. I'm trying to add more to the chapters and I don't know if I succeeded. Review and tell me! Thanx to all of my reviewers... especially CrimsonFuchsia.... you rock! Your review was the best! Thanx!  
  
Reflecting  
  
Last night, many lives were taken. Our kind could no longer hide and walk among the humans. They knew our type now. I was in an odd situation.  
  
I was the reason that we had been discovered, and yet, I was the supposed to be the savior that would lead our kind to rule all the land. I was alone, in my room.  
  
The others were resting from the long night before. I was the only one awake, or so I thought. "Another sleepless day my dear?"  
  
Master, as I call him now, stepped out of the shadows in the far corner of my room. Our rooms had been joined upon my request. After last night, I did not wish to be too far from him.  
  
Our bond had strengthened greatly since I was almost taken from this world. He realized how valuable I was to him, and the others.  
  
But, he did not find me because of need. He found me partly because of want. His heart ached for companionship. I arrived just in time.  
  
"I am sorry for waking you. I just can not get the horrible thought out of my mind that I almost caused the demise of .... our kind." He walked up to face me and cupped his hand under my chin.  
  
"Do not worry, I will not let anything happen to you. I promised to guide you did I not?" I smiled and looked up at him. "Yes... yes you did. Forgive me for being so foolish."  
  
"Nonsense my dear. Come, let us join the others. They must be up by now."I agreed and followed him to the main room.  
  
Just as he thought, all of the other 'members' were up also and chatting amongst their groups. The main topic was of the previous night. Everyone was proud of their accomplishments.  
  
Some of them were bragging about how many lives they took. I just kept to myself and stayed quiet. After a few moments, they all turned their attention towards us.  
  
I looked from face-to-face, trying to imagine what they were thinking. I could not focus on one conversation. It was as if my senses had weakened.  
  
It was probably just the trauma from the past night still lingering in my mind. I shook the feeling off and stepped closer to my Master. He placed his arm around my waist and held me close.  
  
I always felt safe in his arms no matter what the situation was. We continued to walk until we were close to the main seating table, towards the middle.  
  
The room grew silent and Master took center stage. "My family, I want to congradulate you all on last nights feast. It was truly a remarkable event.  
  
One of the greatest of our time. Even though we had a few minor set-backs, the night was still a success. And I assure you all that the next time will be perfect.  
  
Am I correct?" He looked down at me and I nodded shyly. He smiled and looked back towards the crowd. "Good.."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
a/n: I hope ya liked this chapter too! The next one might take a while to write. Thanx for all the reviews! I .... I don't know how.... ::wipes fake tear away::.... to thank you! Well..... I guess I could just say..... Thanx. Yeah, that'll work. I'll try to remember to describe the girl's personallity in the next chapter. (not room for it in this one) N-e way.... Review please! Follow the monkies! 


	5. The Painting

Claimer: This is my story and the people are my own. Thanx to CrimsonFuchsia and Moi! You two rock! I love reviews like yours. Thanx for all the support. I'm gonna update again soon. Read and Review Please! Tell me how I'm doing on the details.......  
  
The Painting  
  
Everyone dismissed from the great hall. I felt slightly embarrassed and ashaimed from my Master's comment. But I still knew that he meerly said it for the benefit of the meeting.  
  
I decided to return to my room and think, something I do a lot lately. The main problem on my mind seems to be my choosing. Why was I selected?  
  
What makes me so different from any other female on this earth? There must be something I am overlooking that Master did not. A few days ago, I was just a normal girl.  
  
I liked to paint and draw and spend time with my friends. I had a very shy nature and tended to keep to myself. I was always the last person who was thought of.  
  
And though it was not by choice, I had not had many romantic opportunities as the other girls. I guess my black clothes, dark make-up and choice of music detoured many guys away.  
  
I did not care usually. Just as long as I could be myself and make my own choices, I was content. Now, my 'life' has changed.  
  
I still seem to be surrounded by black. But I now have a lover. Master. He is the only one in my heart. Nothing and no one can take that feeling away from me.  
  
He saved me from a neverending pit of dismay. Everything was going down for me before I was found. I am thankful for him in every way.  
  
Though, I feel deeply saddened that I cannot repay him for his act. I show him all the love I can, but I am afraid that it may not be enough.  
  
I walked down the long, dark corridor towards my room. I took time to gaze at the magnificent paintings and sculptures of the elder vampyres of our time.  
  
Each one had excellent detail. It seemed as though everything was included down to each and every hair on the subject's head. As I continued, one painting caught my highest interest.  
  
I stepped closer to it and observed every inch. It was as tall as I was. The huge frame around the painting was blackened bronze or another metal.  
  
Elegant carvings covered the edges of the frame. There were vines along one edge and thorns on the other. In one corner, I noticed a marking that meant power.  
  
This vampyre must have had a great deal of control during his lifetime. His pose was noble, with one hand resting on his hip and the other propped on his bent knee.  
  
He had a high brow and a sculptured jaw-line. His dark hair was styled perfectly. His appearance alone signified greatness. Below the picture set a small table with a glass vase in the center.  
  
I rested my hands on the edge of the table while I continued to admire the painting. As I leaned forward to view something written just above the frame, I heard a voice.  
  
"See something..... interesting?" I gasped and my hand slipped, bumping the vase. Using my quick thinking and improved motions, I immediately caught the vase before it fell off the table.  
  
Then, I turned around to see who the voice belonged to.  
  
a/n: I just looooooove these cliff hangers, dont you? Muuahahahaahaa!!! Ok, over it. Thanx for the reviews. How'd I do? I hope this chapter was to your liking. This story has changed completely from when I first started it. More chapters to come! Don't forget me! Review please!!! THANX!!! --/-------/--/-----/-/-----//---------/- 


	6. Memories

Claimer: This is my story and my people!!!!!!!!! Muahaha! Ok, over it. Thanx for all the good reviews! Keep reading and .... stuff. Um.... read and review!!!  
  
Memories  
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." I saw a figure standing just beyond where the light reached. I stepped closer and narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Who .... are you?" I asked, stopping where I stood. "I am Sir Marcus Bishop, your father's advisor." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
My eyes widened and I took another step forward. "You knew... my father?" He scoffed and looked towards the ground, placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yes, very well in fact. I helped him make all of his decisions concerning his duties as our ruler. His great power was partly contributed to me."  
  
I moved so that I was now face-to-face to the man. He was quite taller than me but still very thin. His cheeks were a bit sunken as a sign of older age.  
  
His eyes had long lost their sparkle and were now dark and calm. His attire was a nice suit, much like what the other men were wearing. I found it odd that I had not seen him before.  
  
He slowly walked past me, towards the painting. I followed him with my eyes and stayed behind him to his right.  
  
I stood a foot behind him and glanced over his shoulder. "And this object of you admiration, Dahlia..... was your father, Anthony Rosenburg."  
  
I stared up at the painting with wide eyes. I could not believe that I did not notice the resemblence before.  
  
I felt my eyes tear up as he began to speak again. "He was a great man. Truly ahead of his time. He always watched over our people." He sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"But, I never knew anything about this. True, I rarely saw him. He was always gone on business trips when I was younger. And when he was at home, I only saw him a few times at night.  
  
He was never around during the day. So that explains it. How could I have been so stupid?" I put my hands over my eyes and wept.  
  
Marcus pulled me close to him and put his arm around my shoulder. "I am very sorry for your loss my dear. Though you did not suffer alone."  
  
I lost my father when I was a young girl, at about the age of eleven. I remember sitting at home one night about to go to dinner. My mother recieved a phone call from the police.  
  
They said that my father had been found somewhere along the shoreline. They said he was at the local emergency room and that we should get there as soon as possible.  
  
Mother rushed us to his room. Apparently he had been severely beaten and stabbed, then left for dead. I ran to him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Father! Father, I'm here! It's me, Dahlia." I held his hand tighter. "Dahlia, my dear... come here." He pulled me up in a weakend hug.  
  
I cried onto his chest as he spoke. "Remember, I will always love you.... Never forget that and always trust in your heart....."  
  
He faded away. All of my emotion lost control then. I cried until I was pulled away. My mother held me in her arms and cried with me. After that, I went into a state of depression.  
  
a/n: Thanx for reading!! Please review! Next chapter will be up soon....... maybe. Sorry for the delay on this one..... my modem got fried. N-e way ... bye! 


	7. An Old Aquaintance

Claimer: This is my story and my people. Thanx to all of my readers. Too bad you missed my LOTR story..... the site took it away. Oh well. I'm sorry I havent update in a while. My modem got fried.... and then I spent a few days at a good friend's house. I hope you like the chapter! Next one soon!  
  
An Old Aquaintance  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Marcus, what is next on the agenda?" Anthony put his hands on his hips, awaiting another task from his assistant. He had just stopped a plan for an uprising in anti-authority.  
  
Some of the local vampyre clans had been plotting to take over his control as the highest leader. They thought he was becoming too sensitive of his views on family.  
  
He had a human wife and also a human daughter. The other vampyres thought this was shameful and Anthony should be brought down.  
  
"Well Anthony, there is a matter of safety lately. Our people have found it hard to feed at night since a few of our kind had been careless and left obvious clues around their victims.  
  
The police are out every night and they keep good watch of all the--" He was interrupted by the door. "Ah, Johnathan, come in. We were just discussing the safety of our people."  
  
Anthony greeted his visitor and showed him to a seat. He was introduced to Marcus and went to his chair."What brings you here this night old friend?"  
  
Anthony asked as he handed Johnathan a glass of brandy. "Nothing really, just a visit. Can I not pay my dear friend a visit after almost two decades of not so much as a call?"  
  
"Of course you can. I meerly asked a question. Haha, the same old Johnathan I see. Taking offense in everything." He laughed and seated himself beside his friend.  
  
"I may be the same, but I noticed that you have changed." He pointed to a picture on the desk. "Yes, this is my wife, Maria.  
  
We have been married for almost twelve years now. My, it has been a long time since your last visit."  
  
Johnathan looked around the room a bit before he noticed a slightly open door and saw a young girl playing. "And who would that be?"  
  
"Oh, how could I have forgotten, this is my daughter, Dahlia. I love her more than life itself." Anthony smiled and stared through the door at his daughter.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, his expresseion turned serious. "Johnathan, I have to ask a great favor of you. You are just the one I need. I am deeply greatfull you decided to visit."  
  
"Well, go on Anthony, ask what you must." The older man moved closer to Johnathan and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My dear friend, I feel my time on this earth is short. I need you... to take care of Dahlia. Watch over her, guide her, and bring her to her place when the time is right. But, do not use her."  
  
Johnathan could do nothing more than nod. **end**  
  
"Do not cry Dahlia. Your father loved you very much. He did all he could to keep this secret from you." Marcus stared into my eyes. "He lied to me"  
  
"No, he spared you. You could not have understood the great complexity of his situation. He was the one who had to keep all of us alive.  
  
You were his main inspiration. You were the thought that kept him from giving up on our people. And for this, we are in complete gratitude towards you."  
  
Marcus held me back by my shoulders and looked down at me, smiling. "Thank you Marcus, for everything. How can I repay you?" He let out a small laugh.  
  
"Just seeing you smile, the same smile of your father, is enough thanks for me. I will always miss him, not just for the leader he was, but as my friend."  
  
He squeezed my shoulders a bit and turned to walk away. "Wait! Where can I find you.... if I have a question?" He looked back at me and stood still.  
  
"My room is the second door past the main hall. Don not worry, I will never leave you."  
  
a/n: Like it? Review and tell me please. The next chapter will be up by tuesday or wednesday maybe. Or.... is this a trap? ::gasp:: Am i just saying this to make you happy??!?!?!?! You shall have to wait and find out.. muuahahaahaaa!!! Bye!...... ---/--/-//--/-- 


	8. Confrontation

Claimer: I own this whole thing!!! I hope everyone likes my story so far! Thanx to all the reviewers. Please look past any grammar or spelling mistakes. (no spell check) N-e way.... read and review!!  
  
Confrontation  
  
I waited for Marcus to be completely out of sight before I took one last look at the painting and headed towards my room again. The walk seemed forever.  
  
I opened the door and closed it behind me, then made my way to sit on a large sofa in the far corner of the room. I curled up and held my knees to my chest.  
  
As I wrapped the skirt of my long crimson dress around my feet, I began to think again. 'Why did he never tell me? Why did my father keep this from me? Especially if he loved me so much.'  
  
I felt my eyes begin to sting with the building tears. I wiped them away and let my head fall to the back of the couch. As much as I faught it, I could not contain my crying.  
  
I let out loud sobs as each thought played through my mind over and over. I quickly glanced up and brushed the hair out of my eyes at the sound of my door. It was my Master.  
  
He hurried over to me when he noticed my tears. "Oh Dahlia, what is wrong darling? Why do tears fill your eyes?" He kneeled in front of me and grasped my hands.  
  
"Don't!" I pulled my hands away from him and narrowed my eyes in anger. "Dahlia.." "Do not speak to me now! You can not even tell me the truth, why talk now?"  
  
I sniffed and glared at him, holding my knees closer. "What do you mean? I have told you nothing but the truth." "Is that right? Then what about my father?  
  
Why did you feel the need to leave that little bit of information out, huh? Don't you think I should have known about him?"  
  
He moved closer and reached for my hands again only to be refused yet another time. "Dahlia.... Listen to me... I wanted to tell you, I needed to tell you.... but..I...I.."  
  
"You were too much of a coward! You did not want to appear weak in front of the others." "NO! I was afraid, but not of them... I was afraid of... you."  
  
I laughed out loud at his comment, but the tears kept coming. "Why were you afraid of me?" He looked to the ground then back into my eyes.  
  
"I did not want you to hate me. I knew I had to tell you the truth, but I did not want to hurt you anymore. Can you not see that?" I noticed his eyes begin to tear as well.  
  
His strong will was weakening. This was the first time I had seen him cry. "You should have told me anyway... He was my father!" I stormed out and left him. "Dahlia!"  
  
I had to get away. I needed to be by myself for a while. I left Master there in my room, crying on the floor. I did not even look back when he called my name.  
  
I hated myself for being so angry with him, but I could not help it. He kept the most important thing from me all of my life.  
  
I should have been mad at my father but I could not force myself to be. I knew when I decided to return, I would have to talk to him, my Master, Johnathan.  
  
a/n: Like it?? I hope so. Thanx for reading and hopefully reviewing. I NEED REVIEWS PPL!! =) My next update may take a while. I'm going on vacation.... so.... see ya when I return! Bye! 


	9. Comfort

Claimer: This is my story and all the people are mine too. Thanx for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long to update! I went on vacation! N-e way.. read and review please!!!!!  
  
Comfort  
  
I headed for Marcus' room. I knew he was the one person that could help me right now. My mind was filled with anger, and pain.  
  
Johnathan had kept my father's secret from me for ten years. 'Now I know why I was chosen. It was my father's will before he passed on.  
  
But, why did he not tell me himself? Why did Johnathan wait so long to find me?' I had to get these thoughts cleared up and out of my mind. I needed more answers.  
  
I reached a tall, heavy wooden door. It had old brass hinges and a crystal knob. It was a piece of art within itself.  
  
I held my hand to the door and braced to knock. Then, I paused. 'What if he was not there? What if I was caught talking to him and accused of being unfaithful?'  
  
The doubts kept rising. Tears still flowed from my dark eyes. I posed again to knock but I did not have to.  
  
The door opened and I froze. "Dahlia... why are you here?" Marcus greeted me with a smile. "Oh Marcus... he came to me.  
  
He came to me and I yelled at him. I called him a liar and left him there." He looked out and around the hallway, searching for any listeners.  
  
All that could be seen was darkness, occassionally interrupted by a candle or two. The, too-quiet, stillness of the halls sent suspicion through our minds.  
  
Just to be safe, he put his hand on my shoulder and led me inside his room. "Why did you leave him?" I looked away as I spoke.  
  
"I had to get away. I could not bare to look at him. Even through all of my anger and sadness, I could see that I had hurt him."  
  
We sat on a large sofa to the left of the door, in one of the corners of the room. The oversized black pillows took up most of the sitting space.  
  
I took this time to glance around the elegantly decorated room. There was another small sofa on the opposite side of the door, and an old antique arm- chair in the other corner.  
  
To my right, stood a round table. It's inhabitants included a glass dish and a small framed picture of a woman. I had the urge to ask about her, but I decided it could wait.  
  
Marcus took a moment to think about my last statement before replying. He placed his hand over mine and leaned forward to catch my eyes.  
  
I did not want to look upon him, but he insisted. I cautiously turned my gaze from the photo, to his face. He gave me a small smile, and I relaxed a little.  
  
"I'm sure it is not all as bas as it seems. You were just caught up in the situation." My eyes began to fill with tears yet again.  
  
It is like I have cried so much lately, my tears could fill an ocean. "But, I do not dare go back. I am afraid of what he will think of me.  
  
I can not just go around yelling and insulting him like I did tonight." Marcus wiped a tear away from my cheek and held my hand tighter.  
  
"Do not worry, dear. You are his life.... he can do nothing but love you. Go to him, all will be well."  
  
a/n: Ya like???? Hope so. Sorry for the long delay. Vacation. It was horrible. E-mail me if ya wanna hear my story--- twstdwiskrs@aol.com Thanx ppl!!!! U all rule! Keep reading!! Bye!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Betrayal

Claimer: My story and my people. Hope ya are enjoying it so far. Sorry for the long delay!! R&R!  
  
Betrayal  
  
"Where is she?!? Where is Dahlia?!?" Johnathan yelled at one of the servants that passed him by. "I.. I do not know my lord." The servant shook with fear of the elder vampyre.  
  
Johnathan's eyes, if possible, grew even darker. "I have to find her.... I have to talk to her.... to tell her the truth.."  
  
He looked around the room frantically, trying to see some evidence of her departure. "Sir, you should get some rest. I know she will be found by morning." "By morning it may be too late!"  
  
He was about to go on a rampage of the lair. He had to find his love and tell her everything. He was so afraid of where she could be.  
  
It was about to be dawn, and they needed to be near their rooms for safety. Johnathan was about to lose himself. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears.  
  
His fear for her was almost painful. Just as he turned towards the door, another servant approached him. "Sir, Dahlia was seen entering Marcus' room."  
  
With that information, Johnathan pushed past the servant and rushed out the door. His mind was racing with thoughts of his love. He had to find her and explain about her past.  
  
The morning's first rays were only hours away. He knew that she was aware of the danger of the sun, but he still wanted to be with her when she took cover.  
  
As he was practically racing down the hall, one misfortunate servant got stepped into his path and was shoved against a wall.  
  
Nothing of his surroundings was noticed by Johnathan. His mind was set on finding Dahlia and easing his heartache.  
  
True, her words were hurtful, but he knew that she said them out of haste and fear. He had to free her from her disillusion.  
  
Normally, he would have gotten to Marcus' room a while ago. But he was not in his usuall quarters today.  
  
He had been in the room where he and Dahlia spend their free time and talk. It was one of the only rooms they had to themselves.  
  
They had shared many talks in this room. It shared qualities of them both. One side had books that she adored.  
  
The other, held his collection of fine wines and antique goblets. It was truly a beautiful place to spend time. Even the furniture was decided upon by the both of them.  
  
Also, access to this room was limited to only a select few of their best servants. Other than them, no one but the two lovers was allowed to enter it's threshold.  
  
Finally, he turned the corner and ran through the main hall. When he reached Marcus' door he did not bother with knocking.  
  
He practically ripped the large piece of wood from it's hinges. It took him only seconds to spot the two inhabitants of the room.  
  
No words could be found in his throat. His heart sank at the site of them on the sofa, embracing each other.  
  
He wanted to run, but her eyes held him there. A tear slid down his cheek as he uttered a single word... "No..."  
  
a/n: Did this chappy live up to anyone's hopes? Maybe. Again, sorry for the long delay in updating. I had to finish this chapter. Review please! I love feedback! 


	11. Misunderstood

Claimer: You know the deal. Thanx for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update. I uh.. kinda.. forgot.. ::hides face:: Sorry! R&R please!  
  
Misunderstood  
  
The sight of my maker, my lover, brought tears to my eyes. I did not have time to explain what he had saw before he ran from the room.  
  
I knew his thoughts though. He was blinded by the vision of me in another man's embrace. I was only seeking comfort from Marcus, not love.  
  
I got to my feet quickly and turned to give Marcus a small glance before I exited the room. I wanted to run after Johnathan, but I could not see which direction he had chosen.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to connect with him. He would not let anyone read his thoughts. The tears that had built in my eyes began to drip down my pale skin as I realized how upset he truly was.  
  
I knew I had to find him and explain. But then, why should I want to make things better with him when he too has hurt me?  
  
I know why... because I love him. And he loves me, or so I hope. I chose the direction of 'our room'. I knew he would search for solitude.  
  
It pained me so to think that now even I had hurt him. Johnathan did not deserve such a companion as me. He needed someone that understood him like he does himself.  
  
I only regret that he did not find me sooner so I could have a stronger bond with him. My heart pounded in my chest as I came closer to my destination.  
  
Oh, how I wished I could run faster. My mind raced with thoughts of where he might be, of what he might be doing. Finally, I reached the room.  
  
As I neared the door, a servant stopped me. "He does not want company." I glared at the woman and shoved her aside. "I am not mere company... I am his lover."  
  
She moved close to me again. "But Miss...." I raised my eyebrow and stared her in the eye. She backed away. With that, I cautiously opened the door.  
  
My eyes searched every corner of the room. Finally, I saw his dark figure in front of the large picture window, starring out at the night sky.  
  
I felt like crawling away. But I knew I could not leave him again. I stepped forward and closed the door behind me. He made no acknowledgement of my presence.  
  
I clasped my hands together in front of me and began to move towards him. "Why are you here?" I stopped dead in my steps and looked at him.  
  
"I.. I had to talk to you." He turned to face me. "Why? You seemed content with Marcus. Why bother with my company?" "It was not what you think!"  
  
Johnathan took a few steps in my direction. I felt my face grow even colder as the little blood in my veins quickly left. I had never before had such feelings toward my maker.  
  
Such.. fear. "Oh? And just what was it? Please, do tell me. For I much wish to know about your affair." I let the last part of his statement leave my mind.  
  
I could not bare to think that he would believe as much of me. Surely he knew I would never want anyone but him. I regained my stance and spoke. "I was..."  
  
a/n: Ahh, another cliffy! Muuahaaha! Like so far? I do! Review please! ~scars~ 


	12. Love's Touch

Claimer: Blah blah.. sorry for the long time between updates. I have been pretty busy. And kinda depressed. Hope this chapter makes up for it...  
  
Love's Touch  
  
"I.. I was just seeking help, answers. Marcus had approached me before about my past. I needed to know the truth." I stood in silence as my words began to sink into his mind.  
  
"Then, why not ask me? You know you can always come to me, my love." I locked onto his eyes. "That is just it... love. I was afraid you did not love me after my earlier outburst."  
  
His cold expression instantly turned warm and caring again as he walked to face me and placed his hands on my shoulders.  
  
I cautiously looked up to meet his eyes. "My darling, some things are eternal. The sun, the moon... and my love for you. Nothing can take that away."  
  
A single tear slid down my shamefull face. I fell into his chest and held him tightly. I inhaled his intoxicating scent as he gently stroked my hair.  
  
I finally felt safe. Then, he held me by my shoulders in front of him and gazed down into my eyes, and I,into his. Before I could think, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
All of my emotions raced. My senses hightened to the point of pain.The sounds of the world around us clouded out and left nothing but the beating of our hearts.  
  
This was the first actuall kiss we had shared. My body screamed for his touch and my limbs turned weak. It was all I could do to keep from falling to the floor.  
  
Johnathan sensed this in me and held me close to him. I finally caught up with my thoughts and kissed him back, harder.  
  
Slowly, I ran my hands up his arms and then to his chest. I griped his shirt and bunched the loose fabric up in my hands.  
  
I felt as his gentle hands moved over my back and through the dark locks of hair that cascaded down my spine.  
  
My hands found their way to his neck, then up to his cheeks. I held his face with care as our kiss deepened.  
  
He then broke away, only to move down to my neck. He kissed and sucked at my soft, pale skin as I gasped in pleasure.  
  
With one final kiss to my neck, he held himself back and looked into my eyes, smiling with love. No words were spoken, but I knew just what he had planned next.  
  
Johnathan slowly bent down and placed one arm under my knees, with the other under my back and lifted me into his grasp.  
  
I bit my lip and held onto his shoulders as we began to move. He placed a kiss on my forehead and walked towards the large bed in the room that joined the one we were in.  
  
He layed me down and crawled on top of me carefully. He leaned down took my mouth with his as he began to untie the front straps of my dress.  
  
Each second seemed like a lifetime. When he untied the last one, he placed his hand on my bare stomach and slid it up to my ribs.  
  
I held him closer to me and placed one leg around his waist. Just as he began to remove more, he suddenly stopped. I looked at him confused and he sat up. "I... I can not do this... I am sorry..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
a/n: Muuahahaa..... I just loooooove the end. . Ain't I a stinker? Hehe. Sorry.. ::looks down with shame:: Anyway.. thanx for reading. Review please. ~scars~ 


	13. Broken Promise

Claimer: Ok.. im soooo sorry that it has been forever since I update... but I was trying to save this chapter as long as possible. It's the last chapter that I have written and the next one will be even longer to update. And this one is kinda... ya know.. gross. But at least it's not fully detailed. I had to numb it down a little for the site.. sorry. ::looks down... ashaimed::.. N-e way... read and review please!  
  
Broken Promise  
  
He turned his face from mine and moved to the end of the bed. I stared at him in wonder as he placed his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"But.. why? This is what we both want. If it is because of me.." He looked up at my face. "No..no... this is not your fault." By this time I was completely out of thoughts.  
  
I had no idea why he would not wish to continue. I narrowed my eyes as I spoke. "Then what is the conflict? Why did you stop?" He turned his gaze away from me again.  
  
"I made a promise.. a long time ago. And I do not wish to break it, no matter how hard it will be to keep." I crawled down the bed and placed my arm around his shoulder.  
  
I could tell by the tone in his voice that this was serious. "Who did you promise? And what... was the promise?"  
  
Johnathan let out another long sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "When I first saw you, and your father told me of his need for me to look after you.... he made me promise not to spoil you."  
  
I sat by him, thinking of his words. I know my father meant well, but I know he did not mean for me to give up the love of my life.  
  
"Johnathan, do not worry. I am sure that Father would have wanted me to be happy. And you, my love, are what makes me happy. I want nothing more than to give myself to you.  
  
This is my wish.. please do not let it go unfulfilled." I placed a kiss on the back of his neck and held him to me. He turned and held my hands with his. "I love you, Dahlia."  
  
"And I you, Johnathan." Content, he brought his lips crashing into mine again, with more passion than ever before.  
  
I pushed myself back to the head of the bed and brought him with me. He wasted no time undressing the both of us. He took a moment to observe every section of my body.  
  
I could see the love in his eyes as he held my fragile form close and slowly eased into me. The first reaction that filled my thoughts was to scream, and that I did, loudly.  
  
Tears welled in my eyes as the pain overcame me. He was tempted to stop, but he knew I would protest.  
  
His movements increased and held a steady pace. I felt his lips trail down to my neck as he placed gentle kisses along the area where my main vein was.  
  
I knew his intention so I held his shoulders tight and locked my legs around his waist as I tilted my head.  
  
With that, he sunk his fangs deep within my flesh. I gasped and closed my eyes as the intense pleasure filled my body.  
  
As he still moved inside me, I felt him drain the blood from my neck with loving care. We reached climax in near seconds from these glorious feelings.  
  
I could do nothing but hold to him as he went through his pleasure, and I, mine. Johnathan released my neck and took my lips with his.  
  
The taste of my own blood still lingered in his mouth. We both finished and stared into each other's eyes. I smiled contently as he moved to lay by me. I drifted off to sleep as he caressed my forehead.  
  
a/n: ::big grin::. sooooo ... what did ya think?? Was it worth the wait?... probably not.. but oh well. Thanks for reading!! bye... ~scars~ 


	14. The Night After

Claimer: Finally! More!

**The Night After**

The next day went by as if in mere seconds. I awoke that night with a start. A terrible dream had disrupted my sleep and tormented my dreams.

I saw Johnathan, slowly drifting away from me. Tears poured from my eyes as he left. Just as I was about to turn and leave him to his path, I saw another figure standing there.

It was a female. She looked familiar. But I did not know from where. Johnathan looked at her and stepped closer. Just as he turned to face me, I woke up.

"Johnathan?" I quietly called out. I turned my face to his side of the bed. It was empty. "Johnathan?"

My heart raced as I thought of my dream, and of my love, leaving me. Quickly, I got out of bed and grabbed my robe. My eyes already began to get blurry. I feared that he had left me.

After what we shared the past night, how could he leave me? As I reached the door of our room, I stopped in my tracks. Johnathan stood just outside, talking to someone.

I could not quite distinguish who the other figure was. His voice sounded familiar. As I kept looking, Johnathan shifted to the side a bit.

I then knew who he was talking to. It was Marcus. I carefully stepped closer to the door and peered out at the two men. I listened the best I could.

"Please forgive me Marcus. I overreacted. I truly am sorry." Johnathan spoke. He looked towards the ground waiting for Marcus' reply.

"Do not worry about it dear friend. I understand how you felt. Trust me." Marcus placed his hand on Johnathan's shoulder as he spoke.

"I remember your past now. You went through almost the same thing. I know you still miss her." A considerate smile was placed on Johnathan's lips as he looked his friend in the face.

Marcus nodded and patted Johnathan's shoulder before turning to walk away. I gasped and quickly stepped back from the door as my lover aproached it.

I barely made it to site back on the bed before he entered the room. "Good night my love, sleep well?" I smiled hearing him speak.

"Why of course. How could I not?" He smiled and walked to stand in front of me. His loving gaze went over my face like the old sunrises.

With him here, how could I miss them? He took my hands in his and kissed my knuckles. "I could not help but overhear you and Marcus. Is everything well with you two now?"

He smiled and pulled me to my feet. "Yes, everything is fine. As you may of heard, I have come to my senses about what I saw.

My eyes were shaded with the past when I saw you two. But, all is well now. No more need to worry." Johnathan leaned down and kissed the corner of my lips. I grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Good." My voice was a bit muffled from being against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and held me back. With a smile, he spoke, "Hungry?"

_a/n: Soooo sorry for the long time between updates! I haven't had any inspiration. And when I finally got an idea, I didn't wanna go through with it b/c it may be taken as a copy. Kinda a pointless chapter. Sorry. : ( But I hope you still liked it! I'll try to write more soon! Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
